Knight in Shining Armor
by When I Make It Shine
Summary: Sometimes life just turns out like a fairy tale; complete with the damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor. Starlie  stella/charlie  A collaboration piece with Lemonade Mouth :


A/N: This will be a collaborative one shot with the author Lemonade Mouth (check her out, she's amazing!) I do not own any of the LM cast nor do I own the songs used.

* * *

><p>Stella Yamada had never thought that she was a poor judge of character, but as she walked through the streets of Albuquerque late one Friday night, she felt the pain in her forearms and the tears pricking at her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have thought that Ray had changed, doing a complete one-eighty in six months? Her hands shook, fingers dialing deftly as she held the phone to her ear. A sob built in her throat, her lower lip quivering as she listened to the ring back.<p>

"Hey you've reached…." The voice mail started but stopped when the phones owner picked. "Whatta ya want Stell, it's nearly one in the morning?" grumbled Charlie Delgado, good friend to Stella.

She hiccupped, trying to hold back her tears. "Charlie, could you meet me outside of Dante's? Please?"

Sitting up in bed and rubbing at his bleary eyes, he sighed, hearing the despair in her voice and how choked up she was. "Meet you in fifteen. Do you need me to pick you up?"

She sniffled over the line. "No. I'm already here."

Yawning, Charlie hung up his phone and began to get dressed, dropping his cell into his back pocket before quickly brushing his teeth and sneaking out to his car, leaving the house as quietly as he could. As he drove across town to the bands favorite hangout he hummed along with Maroon 5's 'She Will be Loved' that played upon the radio. This song was nearly perfect to describe his situation with Stella. Ever since he'd broken up with Victoria, the clingy writer from the school newspaper, he'd been noticing things about Stella that he'd never noticed before and the things that had changed ever since she'd gotten involved with Ray Beech.

The once rambunctious, rebellious, spontaneous lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth had slowly deflated, retreating into her music slowly but surely. Ever since she'd gotten together with the head of Mudslide Crush, something had been off. Lost in his thought and the music, he found himself pulling into Dante's, eyes immediately finding the half-Asian that was huddled on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, arms around her drawn up legs and an oversized sweatshirt wrapped tight around her. Shutting off the ignition and stuffing his keys in his pocket Charlie got out from the driver's seat, closing the door softly and shuffling across the lot. Sitting down next to her, he waiting patiently for Stella to say something.

"Thank you," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, the light drizzling rain cool and refreshing on her overheated skin.

Charlie was a little confused, why was she thanking him? Wasn't this what friends did for each other, show up in a time of need? "You're welcome, I think."

He watched as she shifted to get more comfortable, her arms reaching out to loop around the one of his that was closest to her. He could feel his face heating up, thankful that not only was the parking lot dimly lit but that his skin was dark enough where one would usually miss his blushing. Her sleeves, too oversized to stay in place, fell back to her elbows, revealing her soft skin marred by two bruises, both in the shape of handprints, large enough to obviously be male. Charlie's jaw dropped and he carefully picked up her hand, examining the bruised flesh.

"What happened Stell?" he asked, already feeling the anger building inside of him.

She pulled away, adjusting her sleeves and crossing her arms over her chest. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Turning her to look at him, Charlie tilted her face towards him, noticing the bags under her eyes and how they were red rimmed, a sign that she had been crying. Bringing her closer, he held her as she began to sob, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. When that didn't work he began to hum a familiar tune, his voice rising into a soft lullaby.

I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
>But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,<p>

Say what you want, or don't talk at all,

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand,  
>Cause it's held out for you,<br>My shoulders are small,  
>But you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing  
>Is true, understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band  
>Yeah...<p>

You used to brave the world all on your own,  
>Now we won't let you go, go it alone<p>

Be who you want to be, always stand tall

Not gonna let you fall,  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/l/lemonade_mouth/more_than_a_ ]  
>Reach for my hand,<br>Cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are small,<br>But you can cry on them too,  
>Everything changes, but one thing<br>Is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<p>

I never knew you could take me so far,  
>I've always wanted the hope that you<br>Are the ones...

Always be more than...

I need...

Reach for my hand,  
>Cause it's held out for you,<br>My shoulders are small,  
>But you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing  
>Is true, understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band

Reach for my hand,  
>Cause it's held out for you,<br>My shoulders are strong,  
>But you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing  
>Is true, understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band

He blushed harder at her hoarse giggle, rocking her back and forth. When she cleared her throat he loosened his hold, smiling a little as she grunted and wiggled closer.

"It was Ray," she said with a pause, causing him to look down at her. "He got mad because I said that I thought we needed a break. Apparently no one breaks up with Ray Beech. He grabbed me and pulled me close, even when I told him to let me go and I kicked him where the sun don't shine to get him to let go. He yelled and called me a no good lemon head but it doesn't really matter anymore I guess. I was just sick of being treated like some trophy, like he'd captured the wild Stella Yamada."

Charlie's jaw clenched to the point where he was in pain. How could someone treat Stella, _his_ Stella, like that? Wait, had he just called her _his_ Stella? He had to admit, it had a nice ring to it and as girly as it seemed, gave him the butterflies in his stomach. He was completely over Mo, he realized. Mohini Banjeere had never been the one and he'd overlooked the person who could see the real him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling him tense beside her.

His shook, near vibrating in his anger. "How could that…that… that jerkface do that to you!"

Stella scootched over, looking frightened. Feeling his heart fall figuratively to his feet, Charlie took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Apologizing Charlie ran a hand through his hair, his knuckles still white from how tightly he'd clenched his fists.

"It's nothing, I just… I can't believe I got involved with him. Had I known what was going to happen I would have broken up with him over the phone and stayed home. We were supposed to go to the movies, tonight I mean, and now I'm stuck on the complete other side of town," she grumbled, pouting as her mood lightened a bit.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie brought the two of them to their feet, winding an arm around her waist to keep her on her feet as she swayed sleepily. "You do know I live two blocks away from you right? I'll just bring you home, no biggie."

It was Stella's turn to flush; she'd completely forgotten that he was the band mate that lived closest. Muttering an oops, she got into the passenger's seat of his car, curling up in the seat and slowly dozing off. From behind the wheel, Charlie smiled softly, realizing how peaceful she suddenly looked. Dropping her off at her house, he woke her as gently as possible, helping her to the balcony that led to her bedroom. Brushing off her thanks, he hugged her once more, vowing to himself that come Monday, he'd do something with the Ray situation.

* * *

><p>That Monday in the school parking lot, Charlie spotted Ray getting out of his cherry red Camaro, Jules hanging off his arm and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. His blood boiled, fists clenching and the other members of Lemonade Mouth watching him worriedly. Stella followed his gaze and shook her head, reaching forward and pressing a small, dainty hand to his chest. Through his shirt he could feel the heat and looking down, he noticed the fading bruises barely peeking out from beneath her flannel top.<p>

Maneuvering around the petite guitarist he stalked across the asphalt, scowl dancing across his face and his fists hurting from how they were clenched. Coming up behind the blonde soccer player, who if it hadn't been for him Charlie'd never have met Stella, Charlie tapped him on his shoulder. As the egotistical jock turned, Charlie pulled back his right arm, slinging it forward and directly into Ray's pretty boy face. Blood gushed from his nose and over his white shirt and letterman jacket, Turbo Blast blue fabric becoming stained with crimson life force.

"Hurt, talk, touch or approach Stella ever again and it won't be just your nose that begins to bleed," Charlie threatened in a gravelly hiss.

Someone pulled him away from Ray and pushed him towards the building, hands guiding him while people checked on the top of the food chain. Clearing the crowd that had gathered, Lemonade Mouth found themselves in the foyer, Wen and Stella holding an arm of the drummer boy each.

"What the hell were you thinkin' man?" Wen asked, raising an eyebrow and slowly loosening his grasp.

Charlie shrugged, relaxing his stance so they'd know he was no longer a threat to anyone. Stella was the first to admonish him, slapping him on the chest and standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"I told you to leave it alone Charlie, why'd you have to go and do that? You're going to get into so much trouble!" she exclaimed, beginning to pace before him.

She'd never been so worried for someone before and her voice cracked. How could he have done that? When she'd told him about what happened she'd thought he'd just listen and give her a hug, make her feel better, not go after Ray (although it made her happy to know that he cared enough to do so). he shrugged once more and she sighed, covering her face and fighting back tears that the public Stella Yamada would never show. Clearing her throat she walked up to him slowly, standing on her tip toes, and kisses him on the cheek, hugging him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shirt. "You're a true knight in shining armor."

The other members of Lemonade Mouth seemed confused, watching the pair silently. Had they missed something? Mo smiled, glad that Charlie was clearly over her and had found the one he needed and that Stella had let someone good for her in. Shocking everyone else, she walked up to the couple and initiated a group hug.

"It's about damn time guys," she giggled, adding an extra little squeeze.

The first bell of the day rang and the group sprang apart, rushing to their first period classes. Going a bit slower, Charlie and Stella walked arm in arm to the only class they shared. Things would certainly begin to look up in the halls of Mesa High. And maybe, just maybe, the drummer boy and firey guitarist who was on the way back to normal, would end up living, as they say in the fairy tales, happily ever after.


End file.
